How was I to Know?
by Dante Alighieri1308
Summary: How was I to know that everything would change? How was I to know that he would turn his back on me? How was I? One shot of Joy drama, end of Season 1.


_Ok, this has nothing to do with my other HoA stories _'All is Fair in Love and War' & 'What's a Guy to Do?', _but I've been studying for my final exams and I'm getting near the point of pulling out my hair, so I thought I take a break and write a one-shot story. This story matter is about something that I don't think many HOA Fanfiction writers focus on, and I actually thought this would be pretty cool to write about. If you wait until the end I will give you my opinion on Joy, which is different than what I do in my story. I hope you enjoy!_

**I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SERIES. ALL CREDIT GOES TO NICKELODEON AND STUIDO 100. ANY THOUGHTS OR PLOT LINES NOT FEATURED IN THE SERIES BELONG TO ME**

* * *

><p><strong>How was I to Know?<strong>

There it was, the moment that shattered everything. The kiss that destroyed everything that I dreamed of since I had met him, what kept me going when I was alone and being told of my destiny as the chosen one. What comforted me when I father could not.

The lights from the dance had highlighted it beyond necessity and the thunderous clapping and cheering from the mob on the dance floor shook through every fiber of my body, screaming to me 'you lost'.

I held my head high and fought back tears, a task that only an Olympian could accomplish it felt like. But I did it anyways. '_I'm Joy Mercer, I've dealt with worse.'_ I thought to myself. That was a lie. It was too much to handle. I had to get out of here.

"You still like him don't you?" Patricia asked me. I bit my lower lip and contemplated lying, but what was the use? I turned towards her and somberly nodded my head, unable to form words because I was afraid that tears would start coming down my face. Some new, young teacher came over who I recognized from the ritual, blubbering about how sorry he was to Patricia, but I was really half listening. He didn't acknowledge me at all, I wasn't the chosen one after all so I didn't have any value anymore.

I turned away from my best friend and went for the exit, stepping outside into the cold English spring air. Summer was coming, but it still wasn't warm enough to keep the goose bumps from forming on my skin.

I really didn't know where to go, so in a trance like walk I went back to Anubis House. As I stepped inside the empty house I caught a whiff of that strange substance from the basement. Where that American girl Nina had found out she was the chosen one, not me. Where she saved everybody and my love said that he loved her, not me.

The thought was killing me and I forced my way up the stairs to my old room, now Mara and Patricia's. Patricia won't mind me staying in here for the night, and Mara's nice so she'll agree too. Besides, this was my room at the start of the year and I really needed something familiar at that moment. I closed the door, locked it behind me, and leaned against the door inside the room for a couple of seconds before it all came out.

A small gasp and a sniffle, and then another. I covered my mouth to dim the sound, but my eyes were already watering and my nose was stuffed up. I sunk down to the ground, still leaning on the door behind me, tears now rushing down my face and my breaths becoming more rapid. I didn't bother to try to stop it, I had never cried when I was taken by my father and all those other delusional people. This was the moment that I feared most.

How was I to know that I would be taken by some cult and forced to become their 'Chosen One'? The one who would grant them eternal life by constructing some ancient dusty cup from puzzles pieces left in the very house I had lived in for years and called my home. All those weeks, spent in some cramped room, not able to do anything except listen and read about their rituals and cult practices based upon the ancient gods of Egypt, and to come back to this? This was the real torture.

How was I to know that some new girl would come in and sway everybody towards her? Even stubborn Jerome and Patricia were one her side, basking in her glory as the true chosen one, the one that could do _anything_, even get the guy that I loved.

How was I to know that my love, the person that I dreamed and felt elated about, would turn his back on me the second some new… skank from America came? I thought he knew I like him! I thought he liked me! I thought that everything was going to be ok and he would be my knight in shining armor. Every time I saw him during my captivity brought happiness to my heart, helping me get by through thick and thin of this terrible year. And only to return to my love, to find that he held somebody else dear and probably worked so hard on the mystery for _her_ not me.

I was a bawling mess now, but I didn't care. The tears had began to stain my shirt and jacket, running as far as my stomach. I was near hyperventilation is seemed like, but once again I didn't care.

He was gone from me, taken by that new girl and everybody seemed to love that. Nobody remembered Fabian and me, what we had or what we could have had. I grabbed a handful of tissues from the armoire near Mara's bed and blew me nose until it was flaming red. I sat down on her bed, what should have been my bed, and continued to cry. How was I to know that my life would be ruined like this?

'_Fabian, my love, how could you?'_

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I hope you guys enjoyed. This was pretty fun to write about (even though it is a bit depressing).<em>

_Now, don't come after me with an axe or anything for writing this, but I actually feel bad for Joy. I mean look at the facts:_

_Joy likes Fabian, it's unknown if Fabian liked Joy or not, but I'm going out on a limb and saying that he might of based on the behavior of Patricia in episode 1. Then, near the beginning of the school year, in HIGH SCHOOl where emotions run high and feeling and relationships form (a possible JoyxFabian), she is taken against her will by her OWN father to participate in some despicable ritual to give people eternal life. For a year, she is stuffed full of crap about her being the chosen one and how it is her destiny to unite some cup and give people eternal life._

_During this time, she's isolated, away from everything she cares about for A YEAR! Then, she final escapes to see all her friends in a play, only to be captured again, but not before being seeing/introduced to some new girl from across the sea who pretty much earned the trust of everybody there INCLUDING her best friend Patricia and her romantic interest Fabian._

_Finally the time has come to fulfill her destiny as the chosen one! She's once again taken away, but this time to some ritual place in the basement of the very house she lived in for quite some time and was forced to put together the cup. After being unable to do so, the new girl Nina comes flying in and is found to be the true Chosen One who constructs the cup, manages to trick the evil Rufus and stop the ritual. Afterwords, Fabian goes to Nina and escorts her to prom, but not before saying he loves her, which leaves Joy in the dust. When Joy arrives at the dance, she's finds that her love Fabian has been named Prom KING and that new girl who has pretty much taken everything away from her is his Queen. They kiss and everybody loves it, including Patricia who is suppose to be on her side._

_Now... i'm no psychologist... but in movies this is the kind of stuff that usually sends lovers into a psychotic rage. Nina comes in and steals Joy's love interest, friends, place in the school and house, and her title as the chosen one. I wouldn't blame the writers of season 2 for making Joy evil, I really wouldn't!_

_If there was no cult, then I'm pretty sure given time (a year definitely) Joy and Fabian would of gotten together._

_Obviously I have a different approach to Joy in my stories _'What's a Guy to Do?'_ and _'All's Fair in Love and War', _but that's just because she's such a good villain due to the tragic events that surround her._

_Please Review and leave your thoughts about Joy, I would love to hear them!_

_Dante Alighieri1308_


End file.
